The Songs in My Heart: A 10 Song Shuffle
by KHGatomon3444
Summary: My attempt at doing a 10 Song Shuffle one-shot between Haruhi and Hikaru.


So this is my first attempt at a Ten Song Shuffle. I did get ten songs however, they did not play one right after another, some of the songs on my iPhone just don't fit with this format (songs like soundtrack songs, ya know, the orchestra types) and a few went the time limit, but that's because I have issues. Once I start writing I can't really stop, although most fit the time constraint. Please review, Please leave some HELPFUL comments/criticisms but please no flames. I know there has to be at least two dozen mistakes because it's like 3:30 in the morning when I'm writing these so yeah. Sleep deprivation.

There are little 'Production' notes written beneath some stories... just pre-warning.

**I do not own any of these songs or characters. I do however enjoy listening to them and watching their manga :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The music in my Heart:<br>_**A 10 Song Shuffle Story

**Damned If I Do Ya, Damned If I Don't  
><strong>By: All Time Low

"Hikaru, just go for it! I mean you've been in love with her for how long? Oh yeah! Like two years!" My twin brother Karou yelled at me.

"I can't." I replied solemnly.

"Yes you can!" he replied over enthusiastically.

"No I really can't!" I desperately pleaded, trying to get him to understand.

"And why not?" He obviously didn't get that I couldn't do the impossible thing that he was asking of me.

"Because if I do I'll be screwed." I said trying to explain the situation without having to really explain it.

"Yeah, but if you don't you'll be screwed." How would he even know that?

"No. I've tried that and she ditched me. Anyway, all I'll do is end up embarrassing myself."

"Hikaru, take a risk! Take one simple, courageous, damn risk, and get yourself your girl!" Kaoru yelled. Okay now he was just delusional.

"Kaoru, you obviously don't get it but she's over me. And maybe you're right; if I don't tell her I love her, I'll be damned, but if I do tell her, I'll be damned. Ah and let me tell you why, before you try to change my mind. If I tell her, Tamaki or Ranka will kill me; if I don't, it will eat away at me. Now which way would you say would be the better way to die?"

**Super Bass  
><strong>By: Nicki Minaj

Haruhi walked into music room three only to be greeted by her boyfriend Hikaru, yes her boyfriend. It had been a few months since they started dating. Hikaru jumped from the couch wear he was sitting with his twin, Karou, and ran to hug Haruhi. All the girls currently visiting the host club giggled. At the noise of the giggles Hikaru pushed away from Haruhi. _He's still shy about us… Cute!_ Haruhi thought before joining in with the giggling.

"What?" Hikaru asked looking offended.

"Nothing you're just too cute."

"Oh yeah?" Hikaru asked immediately switching to his more devilish personality. _How does he do that? First he's all shy and embarrassed and now he's back to his normal self. He's not anything like Tamaki. Tamaki paraded me around all proud that we were together even though we really weren't. Everyone knows me and Hikaru are dating yet he still acts all shy and secretive about it. Haha! He's so… so… so Hikaru._ Haruhi mentally noted before laughing out loud.

"Will you stop?" Hikaru yelled.

"No!" Haruhi laughed before kissing her boyfriend.

**_I don't know how I wrote this relating to Super Bass but this is what came out so yeah... Not my best in my opinion._**

**Take Me on the Floor  
><strong>By: The Veronicas

"Dance with me!" Haruhi yelled above the music to the auburn-haired boy standing next to her.

"I don't really dance. Anyways it looks to me that you need to go home." Hikaru said to the girl before trying to drag her away from the dance floor and out of the club.

"No! Not till you dance with me! You've danced with every girl that's asked but me! Now dance with me, damn it!" Haruhi screamed before she pulled the boy to the center of the floor. Hikaru reluctantly began dancing with the small brunette, moving their bodies to the beat of the pulsing music. Haruhi looked at the boy. He stood several inches taller than her and could easily see above her head. He was watching the other couples dance with a bored expression, trying to avoid making eye-contact with her.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, in an almost too quiet of a voice to be heard in their current surroundings. Then suddenly two amber eyes met hers. "You really didn't want to dance with me, did you?"

"No. I've been wanting to ask you all night to dance but then somebody else would before I got the chance or I would just chicken out." Hikaru replied, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. Haruhi looked up at him before suddenly pulling his neck down and kissed him. The two stood in the middle of the club kissing for several moments before Haruhi finally broke the kiss.

"Well I've wanted to do that all night." Haruhi smiled.

_**This is an example of one that took like two go rounds of the song to get the story done...**_

**Teenage Dream  
><strong>By: Katy Perry

_Dear Hikaru,_

_You are my perfect Teenage Dream. I love you so much! Meet me by the pond at four o'clock._

_Forever your love,_

_ Haruhi_

_P.S. It's by Katy Perry… Figure it out :P_

"What does she mean by that?" Hikaru asked with a confused expression.

"I don't really know, but isn't Teenage Dream a song." Karou answered, looking over his older twin's shoulder, reading the letter.

"And let me guess it's by Katy Perry." Hikaru replied.

"That would make sense since that's what the letter said. Maybe you should find out and listen to it before you meet Haruhi at four." Karou said digging in his jacket pockets before handing his twin his iPod.

Haruhi stood by the pond waiting, when suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her from the ground. She twisted around only two receive two kisses to her neck.

"Put me down Hikaru." Haruhi giggled.

"No, because I don't ever want to let this go."

"Let what go? Me?" Haruhi asked.

"Well yeah. I don't even want to lose this teenage dream." Hikaru said passionately kissing his girlfriend. "So now, what did you want to see me about?"

"I don't remember." Haruhi laughed, returning the kiss.

**Sweet Dreams  
><strong>By: Beyonce

Haruhi jumped into her bed. It was raining out and the weather report had said that the storm was only going to get worse. She drew the covers up over her head, whimpering. She closed her eyes in hopes of falling asleep and staying asleep before the thunder came. "Think happy thoughts. Think of mom, dad, the host club. Anything." She said to herself to try and calm her nerves. "Tamaki, Kyoua, Honey, Mori, Karou and Hikaru…. Hikaru, I wish you were here, to hold me just like you did in the church." She thought before drifting asleep. That, however, didn't last long; she immediately woke up at the sound of thunder. Haruhi started to cry when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked hoping to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Do need me to come over?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, surprised.

"Who else dummy? Now do you need me to come over? The weather report said the storm is supposed to get worse and your dad is working tonight isn't he?" Haruhi noticed that Hikaru's voice sounded strained. _He's worried about me._ Haruhi smiled to herself. "No I'll be fine-"

"Are you sure?"

"-As long as you stay on the phone with me till the storm passes."

"Whatever you need, I'll always be here for you."

**Mercy  
><strong>By: Mathew Nathanson

"She's like a damn drug! A drug that's going to kill me, like an overdose! She distorts all my senses, like up is down and black is white!" Hikaru screamed.

"Wow. Chill, Hika." Karou, soothed.

"I can't, think of it this way, I'm drowning because of her, she's the ocean, I need less ocean and more land, more air! I need her to understand that she's doing this to me!"

"Well, how do you expect her to understand when you won't even talk to Haruhi, huh?" Karou asked trying to get his brother to calm down.

"I can't because she won't understand; she has Tamaki, why would she even consider a different guy, or even assume that someone loves her like he does. She's completely dense!"

"Well so are so." Karou commented to himself.

"Anyways even if I tried, I wouldn't get very far, every time I look into her eyes I get hope that maybe, just maybe, it will all work out.

_**This was the last one I wrote and going back and re-reading it just seems horrible. What do you think?**_

**Heartbeat  
><strong>By: Scouting for Girls

If only she knew how much I loved her. If she only knew how hard I tried to get her to notice me. How hard I tried to get her to love me back. Everything I did was for her. Every time I even got a hint of that returned love my heart skipped a beat. If she only knew how she broke my heart.

**_This was the second attempt at this song._**

**Say You Like Me  
><strong>By: We the Kings

They were currently in the third library. Haruhi actually doing what the trio had come there to do, which was homework, and Hikaru was watching Haruhi do homework.

"What is your deal?" Haruhi looked up.

"Nothing, just planning." Hikaru said.

"Planning what?" Haruhi asked, fear seeping into her voice, afraid that whatever the boy in front of her was planning involved her, and not in a good way.

"Oh, don't worry it involves you but not in the physical way." Hikaru replied, as if he had read the petite girl's mind.

"What?" Haruhi questioned, more confused and worried than before.

"I'm never giving up; I'm never gunna leave, till you say you like me." Was the only thing thethe boy said before he stood and exited the library.

**_This was the second story written for this song... I might post the first attempt just for kicks... It made no sense and got to be extremely long._**

**Ottoman  
><strong>By: Vampire Weekend

_Haruhi is so beautiful_. He thought to himself. He had always thought she was beautiful. As he watched her, dressed in her black dress, he thought of how she seemed to act as if she was at a funeral. _Well she may think this is nothing, but I'm freaking out! _

Hikaru, who was wearing one of his better suits, felt slightly underdressed standing next to her. He knew that when people's head turned and followed them, they were mainly watching her not him. _Ugh, calm down. _He thought to himself. He was sweating like a fourteen-year old about give a speech in front of the entire school. _I can hear Kaoru now. "I set up on a date with the girl of your dreams, plan the best date ever, have everything absolutely perfect and you go and ruin it! How? By being an idiot!" Well even Tamaki would find this whole date weird too, if he was me!_

**_This by far was my favorite one to type because of the song... the song was just so different that the story just came easily :)_**

* * *

><p>So review, tell me what you thought, what you hated, what you liked.<p>

Please check out my story that was originally apart of this but, is now its own one-shot: **Proper Goodbyes**

KHGatomon3444 out!


End file.
